


Do I look like I need another one?

by Elybell



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: AND HERE WE GO, Abigail is her mom's daughter, Beltane, Boggarts, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/F, Family Bonding, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, I love my Bellweather unit, Oral Sex, Raelle is very gay and funny, Scylla is a little shit, Tally is a precious bean, Team Bonding, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, dance lessons, don't we all deserve some fun?, enough tags i think, god help me, linking, mfs week, mfsweek, raelle is my fav and you can tell, scylla is a TEASE, scylla is sassy until she can't be, the following tags are for the 4th chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elybell/pseuds/Elybell
Summary: (I changed the title because I loved the line too much.)MFSweekDay 1. Hogwarts AU  (+ favorite lines) ✔Day 2. Rare pair ✔Day 3. Non magic AU - (+underrated moments&character, kinda) ✔Day 4. Canon divergence (this chapter is the reason behind the rating change) ✔
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	1. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WE DESERVE SOME FUN? I know I'm late (uhg!) but I saw the post on Tumblr just this morning! Time zones are really painful. I hope you enjoy this little work I made. I SURELY had a lot of fun writing it.  
> Sorry not sorry, I know we have very many theories about the character's houses but fight me about this, Raelle is a Gryffindor, Tally is a Hufflepuff and Abigail ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶l̶y̶t̶h̶e̶r̶i̶n̶ is a Gryffindor, too.  
> Update: I'm gonna write fanfics for the first four days (because they take too much time). I will be on Tumblr the other 3 left, spamming on my blog @giant-cat-thing

_“This kind of bravery can't be taught. Gryffindor!”_

_“I don’t even have to think about it. Hufflepuff!”_

_“Mhh, you're very proud of yourself, aren't you? You could learn many, many things by being a Slytherin, but I guess it would simplify your life. Let's see ... Gryffindor!”_

Finally, the day of the meeting with the Boggart.

Professor Izadora sat quietly against the desk of her Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, waiting for the students to arrive. That fresh summer morning she was ready to welcome the third year classes of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Smiling to herself, she thought about the several screams that was about to hear in a few minutes.

“I’m so excited, aren’t you excited?”

“Shut up, Tally.” Abigail and Raelle responded in chorus, then exchanged a sideways glance.

The truth was they were both nervous, thinking about how their fears were about to appear in front of their classmates. Neither of them wanted to show their vulnerabilities, although Abigail was a little more rigid in this than Raelle.

Scylla laughed, next to Tally. “You’re weird, guys. Come on, live a little!” She paused, glancing at Raelle to see if the blonde's eyes were on her. Once her doubt was confirmed, she quickly bit her lower lip, going past the others and starting to walk backwards. “Don’t be scared..” she said jokingly.

“I'm not scared.” Raelle hastened to say.

The others looked at her, making her blush.

“Of course you're not.” Scilla briefly raised her eyebrows , then laughed and turned on her heels. “See you later! Good luck!”

They had arrived in front of the classroom door, and the hearts of the three girls throbbed loudly, for different reasons.

“Guys, that's enough” Izadora raised only one hand, and it was enough to make perfect silence fall inside the room.

“Good.” Satisfied, she observed the students' expressions, enjoying a little too much some lost gaze.

“You all know what day it is. Prepare yourself to look into the eyes of your most fearful fear, and do not doubt, " she started walking slowly among the onlookers, keeping her voice calm. "Because it. Won't . Hesitate.”

Tally swallowed, suddenly feeling the enthusiasm evaporate in her.

“Let's not waste any more time. Who wants to be the first?”

Nobody moved.

Abigail took not one but three steps forward, until she was in the exact center of the room, chest out, shoulders back, feet firmly planted on the ground.

“Bellweather,” Raelle and Tally whispered in unison, one rolling her eyes, another puffing, amused.

“Bellweather. Well, we have a brave volunteer.” Izadora stared at the girl with curiosity, recognizing her mother Petra in her: a real pain in the ass. They looked the same.

“Remember, Abigail. Don't be scared as soon as you see the Boggart take shape. And the spell is”

“Riddikulus, I know.” Abigail finished the sentence for her.

Izadora smiled, raising her eyebrows. She really wanted to see her in action, so bold, facing her greatest fear for the first time. So, she simply leaned back against the desk, eyes on her, crossing her arms over her chest with an eloquent expression.

“Well, what are we waiting for, then?”

The silence fell deeper in the classroom. The professor's wand moved slowly, enchanting the wardrobe handle, opening the door with a creak.

Abigail tensed every muscle, suddenly unsure of herself. She felt the threatening presence of that black cloud, ready to pop out at any moment to terrorize her, taking the form of ...

No cloud came out of the closet. Her mother, instead, Petra Bellweather, came out.

Abigail froze.

The woman looked at her reproachfully; on her face, the image of disappointment. She approached the girl with small steps, threatening.

Izadora felt compelled to speak when she saw Abigail showing no sign of raising her wand.

“Abigail, remember she isn’t your mother. Abigail!”

It was in that moment that Abigail finally blinked, regaining control, and shouted a dry 'Riddikulus' towards the image of her mother, who began to back away laughing, evidently drunk: she tripped over her feet, falling to the ground and continuing to laugh.

The class did the same, and Abigail smiled, looking around.

It was Tally's turn.

Petra changed shape, lowering her stature but always maintaining a human form. It became a boy with amber skin, a serene and charming smile. Tally squeaked, unprepared.

Her comrades looked confused, elbowing each other lightly. "Hey, isn't that Gerit Buttonwood?" "Who?" "Hilary Saint's boyfriend!" "No, really?"

Abigail and Raelle looked at her friend in panic: she was motionless, a few steps ahead of them.

The boy in front of the wardrobe fell to the ground, immersed in a pool of blood, lifeless.

Tally was scandalized, and it was hard to believe that this was a farce created by the Boggart.

She didn’t hesitate, however, to raise her long and slender wand, pronouncing the spell. Gerit opened his eyes and immediately got to his feet, starting to dance obscenely against the closet, peeking at the rest of the class huddled in one side of the room. Everyone laughed, including Izadora.

"What do these teenagers have in their heads?"

Tally walked back, still laughing, looking happily at Raelle, but the blonde stepped back, smiling awkwardly, letting someone else go ahead.

The redhead didn't think about it too much and let it go without asking her questions.

After a dozen attempts, Raelle decided to move.

Izadora stared at her, aware of who she was, and what she had done a few days ago during Charms. She knew she wasn't an easy girl. She prepared to intervene.

The Boggart had returned to the closet after the last transformation, and the door was now ajar.

Raelle concentrated, not quite sure, and looked up at what was waiting for her.

A hand appeared out of the dark, closing its fingers around the wooden edge.

Another Raelle emerged, identical to the original, so alike that each of those present had to look at the girl standing with them to realize the Ture Raelle was still there and didn’t materialize inside the wardrobe.

No, there were really two Raelles.

The real one stared to herself, completely taken aback. The Boggart looked at her with a shrewd look, ready to sprint forward and attack her. But Raelle was faster.

“Riddikulus!” The clothes of Professor Quartermaine appeared on Raelle and she began to speak, puffing out her chest and walking with slow martial steps around the room. “I heard someone throw wind at a civilian”

The whole class exploded with laughter, and so did Izadora, covering her mouth with a hand. She really had to tell Anacostia about this.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, disclaimer. This chapter is a bit weird. It might be because I'm late for the MFSweek, but sometimes I love writing something different. Take it as an "open lecture".  
> There are dialogues, but you can imagine their expressions, and I assure you, ther faces change a lot during this thing.  
> I love this pair together, I can't help it.  
> And the good thing is that I facilitated the reading (cause when there are only dialogues it's hard keeping track of who's talking) changing the font.

They're bored. Very, very bored. And someone has an idea.

-Ok, I'm in, but...don't cry when I win.- Abigail says.

- ** **Sure****.- Scylla grins.

The sound of little things falling on the table.

Silence, for a long time.

- ** **Well, that was bold****.-

-Oh, yeah? Thank you.-

- ** **Not a compliment****.-

A dry sound. A mouth falls open.

-Wow.-

- ** **Yeah, I know****.-

An eyeroll.

Silence, again. Just little sounds against the wooden table.

- ** **Mh. I think you might want to reconsider your move, there**** -

-And I think I might want to keep it.-

- ** **You sure?**** -

-Yep.-

A shrug.

- ** **As you wish.**** -

Silence again.

- ** **Oh shit****.-

-How could you not see this coming?-

- ** **But...you were.****.-

-About to win?-

- ** **No, wait, wait. Let me think****.-

A laugh.

-Please, take your time.-

They don’t speak for about a minute.

- ** **Ok. Your turn****.-

-Nah, this isn't going well for you, I can close one eye and let you change that.-

- ** **Why do you think I need your help?**** \- a smile so big it make a sound.

The other takes her time to respond.

-So sassy.-

- ** **Always.**** -

-Even when she's losing.-

- ** **You wish****.-

-Oh no. I know it, that's a difference.-

- _Is it some sexual tension I’m feeling or_ -

-Go back to your puzzles shitbird. This isn't a game.-

- _okay, “sorry”_.- an eyeroll, and a mattress arches under the weight of a body.

- ** **Don't let your guard down,**** ** _ **girl**_** ** **, or I might hit you right then****.-

-there's nothing you can do now.-

A move.

Silence.

-Wow. It was there all this time and I didn't see it coming.-

- ** **You let your guard down. Told you.**** -

A grin.

A knowing smile.

-Well. I underestimated you. But you definitely underestimated me, Ramshorn.-

Another move. The last one.

-And that...is a nice and easy checkmate.-

- ** **...**** -

-You can cry about your loss in your girlfriend’s arms, _girl_.- Abigail laughs again, loudly, because she just won at chess against the reigning champion of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read more works on my page! :)  
> Sorry about the length of this one, but sometimes a change is good for the soul.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3. Non magic AU - (+underrated moments&character, kinda)
> 
> We know Raelle didn't learn to dance on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m cheating a bit, but let me explain.  
> I wanna tell you what inspired me to write this chapter.  
> The need for kindness, basically. Especially now, knowing what the world is facing. And this chapter is focused on an incredibly important character for me, even if he has very little on screen time.  
> I’m talking about Edwin Collar. Thinking about the two scenes he’s in, (1x01 and 1x10), I loved the silent understanding and support, and I think they’re two underrated moments. I don’t know about you, but as soon as he was shown in the first episode, I was afraid he was the usual problematic, racist, absent parent. Instead, I was amazed by his gestures, by his concern. I just think he has a good heart, and Raelle took that from him FOR SURE. (When in 1x10 Raelle turns to look at him in the audience, and they smile at each other, my heart was so, so warm and happy). Therefore, I wanted this story to reminds us that ... some are lucky enough to have a person in their life who teaches them kindness, some don’t.  
> But even to those who haven’t, I want to tell you this. You are not alone, and you are loved. We can become the person someone else needs. Be kind guys, love you. And if you need to talk, I’m here.  
> (my only goal with today’s chapter is make you smile, even just a little smile is important.)

"Raelle, come down for a moment please!"

The sound of small and fast footsteps spread over his head, where Raelle's room was located.

The girl ran down the stairs, almost falling on the last step, but quickly pulled herself to her feet. Her knees were scratched as always, her bright hair was tangled, her red t-shirt too big.

She stopped by the corner of the kitchen, with big eyes fixed on her father.

"Yeah?"

Edwin looked at her, moving slightly, to let her see the mess on the dining table. It was covered in dirt and dried leaves.

"By any chance, do you know who left the kitchen table like this?"

Raelle scratched one leg with her bare foot, biting her lips.

"Mmh, no ..."

Edwin almost laughed, but he managed to stop himself.

"No? Are you sure?"

Although Edwin did not possess magic, Raelle had a lot of respect for his authority. The only times he had lost patience, he limited his actions to a light spank. He had never raised his hands on her, or anyone. He was a good man, perhaps the best she had ever met, and she didn't say it just because he was her father.

"Come here, Rae."

The girl approached him, slowly, until she stopped right next to his legs. It was then that Edwin sat on the floor, reaching her height with his face, and took one of her hands in his.

“Raelle, always remember that you have to be very brave to admit you're wrong. It's not a bad thing, making mistakes, everyone makes them. I do, too. Okay?"

"Okay"

“You don't have to be ashamed, kid. Now, will you tell me if it was you who did this? "

"Yes." Raelle flushed to the tip of her ears.

But Edwin only smiled at her, lowering his head just enough to be able to look her in the eyes.

“I am proud of you, Raelle. And now let's clean it all together, would you like to? "

Raelle couldn't help but smile at him, inebriated by his calm and warm energy.

\---------------

Edwin was too busy reading the newspaper to remember the ultimate rule, even if his daughter reminded him at least a million times: knocking.

"Raelle?" He opened the door.

"DAD!" Raelle spun around, stopping the music from her old stereo with clumsy fingers and abandoning the old broom to one side, letting it fall to the ground.  
He stood motionless, staring at his daughter from above his reading glasses, with a rather funny expression on his face. "What are you doing?”

"I was ... I ... I was just..."

Raelle was really bad at hiding things.

After a glance from her father, she snorted.

"I was trying to dance." She crossed her arms over her chest, kicking softly at the nearest leg of the chair next to her.

Edwin looked surprised, but didn’t answer her as she would have expected.

"And you did not ask me to help?"

Raelle looked back at him, with an arched eyebrow.

"The greatest dancer of all time is at your service 24/7, and you learn on your own?" Edwin threw the newspaper on the bed and walked over to her, offering her callused hands with a smile.

Raelle bit her lower lip vigorously, to resist the urge of smiling like an idiot: her father always managed to help her come out from her embarrassment, putting her at ease. He loved him so much.

"So, to the beginning. You have to look straight into the eyes of those who dance with you," he walked waving his hips in his own way, staging a grimace that was the caricature of a seductive gaze.

"Dad, please!" Raelle put her hands to her face, laughing.

"No, no, Raelle, you have to look at me! Enchant me, come on! " Edwin laughed with her, but tried to get serious immediately after.

Raelle wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

“And then, you put your hand on her side, good. Raelle, do you call _this_ a firm hold!? " He took her hand, bringing it on his side, but immediately admonished her playfully.

"Okay, okay! I'm trying!" Her daughter replied, once again slightly embarrassed. "It's just weird to do this with you!"

"I understand,” Edwin mumbled. But his enthusiasm was back in no time. “But concentrate. You are a lioness, proud! Up with those eyes, come on! Let me see who's in charge. " Edwin encouraged her, excited.

Raelle decided to listen to his advices and looked at him with her usual sharp look, which she had taken from her mother.

"Here she is, the lioness! Good, good, perfect. And now... you take the other hand, and draw it to you, but always with kindness. She isn't your property, as we've always said, okay? She must feel it. "

Raelle smiled slightly, confused by what was going on.

Their relationship was not common. With the fact that her mother was often away from home, Edwin had educated her, and Raelle had shown at a very early age her interest for her own gender rather than for boys. Edwin had no problem with that at all, and therefore, when the time came, he had been the one to ask, educate himself, and it was always him who "gave her the speech" (It was a very funny day).

He always tried to support her, accepting every shade, and Raelle didn't feel uncomfortable talking to him instead of Willa.

"Raelle, are you listening?"

"Yes dad, sure I am."

"Here. And now, remember. To conquer her heart, do not hesitate to lead. Unless you like a hot head like you, in that case, good luck. "

They laughed, together.

Raelle watched her father for a few moments as he spoke to her, noticing how he didn’t care to act a role he wasn’t very comfortable in, just to help her. He did it for her, happily. Edwin was still talking about seduction techniques in full details, when Raelle wrapped her arms around his body, embracing him tightly.

He was surprised, at first, but slowly returned her hug with his big arms.

"Thanks dad."

Tears came to Edwin's eyes, but as usual he pushed them back, sniffling.

Her little girl was growing up, she would soon become a woman, and she loved him. It was all he could ask for.

"I love you, Rae"

"I love you too, Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always try to be kind, you don't know what other people are living through.  
> I hope you liked it.


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating changed, oh boy. (I kinda feel bad for the other very innocent and simple chapters. But, sorry not sorry.)  
> I love the show, and I think every scene is important, okay, blah blah. Nothing to complain about.  
> But. But. There's one thing. I wanted Scylla to join Raelle during Beltane. Yes.
> 
> (Dangerous woman/Love on the brain on loop in the background if you want, that's what I listened to writing the whole thing.)
> 
> (I'll stop here with the MFSweek because I'm also finishing "They tell me i'm too young to understand and translating and updating the new one I need to write because I think it's just such a good idea not to share it)

Something was telling her, somewhere deep inside, that Beltane wasn't gonna suck entirely.

The usual cynicism rooted in her veins, however, had another opinion.

She swallowed the strong liquor from her shiny golden glass, and then looked for a moment at her deformed features reflected on the uneven surface of that little cauldron.

"Fuck Beltane." Yeah, she was pissed, a lot.

Byron ignored that comment, merely raising his eyebrows at the swearing part, moving his gaze elsewhere, towards the young people who were preparing to dance. The boy wasn’t aware of the intensity of the alcohol, but, frankly, he expected more stamina from a Cession girl.

Raelle had other reasons to be pissed, tho. Everyone had very high expectations for that day - not that she cared, but she felt strangely dissatisfied, confused, tired and incomprehensibly turned on by the energy released from all those ... hormonal bodies.

She snorted, bringing the glass to her lips again, finishing the liquid in a single movement.

Byron looked at her, widening his eyes a little. "Do you need another one?"

"Do I look like I need another one?"

Byron laughed, stretching his back. "No, I think you're good."

At least the headache seemed to fade away. _At least that_.

She looked at the table where she found Scylla a few minutes ago, but it was empty; the Necros already gone, who knows where. Who the hell worked during Beltane? Apparently, them.

Raelle snorted again.

"Angry about not getting laid tonight?"

Raelle blinked, managing to chase away for awhile the fog that clouded her thoughts and common sense. She had no reason to be mad at Byron. He was very kind and friendly, more than anyone that day. She relaxed her shoulders as the two of them watched some guy walking towards the Reel place.

"No, sorry. It's just that..I have this terrible headache. ”

"Oh, sorry about that."

The girl shrugged. "Not your fault."

More and more people were starting to leave their pleasant conversations to go where all the energy was focusing. It was about to begin.

"Ok, sorry, I need to go find my unit." Raelle ran away, and Byron waved at her. "I’ll see you there!"

The music didn’t hit her right away, as it seemed to have done with most of the participants. She felt uncomfortable at the beginning, sensed that something was missing. She continued to feel eyes on her, but every time she turned around, those who looked at her with desire did not elicit the slightest reaction in her body or spirit. The more time passed, the more unsatisfied and frustrated she felt.

Her Witch instinct certainly did not help, making her perceive without the slightest effort the shadow of the thoughts of the people who passed by: it was like being filled by flames, high and burning. Tongues of fire that seemed to enter her body and lick every organ from the inside, laughing with ecstasy. And when the sensation became unbearable she had to stop her feet for a moment, put a hand on the forehead and close her eyes, gasping for air. Where had all the air gone? They were outdoors, for fuck's sake.

All that frustration was growing inside her, and Scylla just _wasn't there_ to help her.

A pair of arms encircled her hips from behind, accompanying her to the left, together with others, following that silent choreography that everyone seemed to know. Raelle narrowed her eyes, breathing hard, imagining it was precisely the object of her desire to lead her in those steps, squeezing her passionately.

Her thoughts began to get chaotic, then. She found herself thinking about her own hands, hot on Scylla's legs, going up, up, until she pulled that dark red dress she was wearing over her head, leaving her naked. She almost felt the texture of the silk between her fingers, and her mouth watered at the sensation.

A twirl allowed her to look closely at her companion of the dance, and it wasn’t Scylla.

The image burning in her mind disappeared for a second, allowing her to take a step back, escaping the grasp of those who were chasing her.

If who she wanted wasn't there, nobody could have her.

Eventually, she met Byron's gaze, and had just enough time to run towards him before the music ended, leaving them panting and smiling: the boy on the ground and the healer just above him, a firm grip on his dark shirt.

“It’s all you can do.”

Raelle frowned. They were just having a nice conversation about love but all these moans around them were...really distracting and hilarious. She got up, almost laughing, Byron immediatly understood.

“Quick”

“Ah! Oh my God!”

“Ohh, Yeeah..!”

They laughed together, Raelle getting back on her pillow.

A simple feeling was enough to create an immediate silence within her.

Something, or someone, was coming.

Raelle raised her head, holding herself up with one arm, scanning the space around them, but her gaze only reached over nearby trees and shrubs, even if several lanterns had been left to illuminate intricate paths that people could follow in search of a corner at their disposal.

Suddenly she was invaded by a hot flash that made her breathe through her mouth.

Byron noticed that, and calmly put a hand on her arm.

"Are you okay?"

Raelle was about to respond when a very fast red flash moved behind a tree, not far from there. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, yes, sorry ... I just have to ... just need some air."

It was true, she needed air. It didn't help that her suit had become unbearably hot to wear. With a little effort she got to her feet, ignoring the slight dizziness that caught her off guard, and walked cautiously on the path that led to the trees.

Wherever Raelle turned, she saw people immersed in their personal pleasures, and she had to look down immediately, blushing. They were everywhere, leaving very little space to walk.

"Damn, guys." The more she walked the shorter her breath got, and she blamed it on the perceptions heightened by the energy that was literally evaporating from every corner of the woods that surrounded Fort Salem.

She couldn't help thinking she was chasing after Scylla.

But Scylla wasn’t there, or was she? Everything was so confusing!

She put her hands against her face, squinting, trying to get back some focus. Was she drunk? That damned energy got everywhere inside her skull, preventing her from understand what was going on.

She almost tripped over the outstretched leg of a boy sitting against a tree. A girl was kissing him passionately.

"S-sorry" Raelle stepped back, what was left of her lucidity was immersed in total embarrassment.  
Step by step, she backed away, but slammed against someone.

"Shit, sor-" She quickly turned to apologize, but two hands forced her to walk backwards again and slammed her back against a tree.

Raelle was out of breath.

A warm body pushed against hers while a hungry mouth closed, or rather, opened against hers, pressing her even more against the wood of the trunk. The blonde was unable to hold back a moan at that contact, which detonate an even more intense warmth than the one experienced before. Greedy hands settled on the skin left uncovered by her black suit, and Raelle could only tighten her eyes, hit by pleasure. Beltane really was something.

"You're cute when you blush" The breath of a low, smug voice touched her lips moistened with saliva. Darkness was thicker there where they stood, and Raelle could only distinguish the dark shades of colors around her, but the blue eyes that were now fixed on her were bright, and so very close. She shivered, the muscles in her arms cried in pleasure, closed in that iron grip.

"Scylla ..." the blonde said breathlessly. "I thought you wouldn't come ..."

"That...would be your job to do," with a hint of sarcasm, Scylla watched as Raelle's pupils expanded , aware of the meaning of those words. "I couldn't bear to not be with you tonight."

Their next kiss was a clash of teeth and tongues, both trying to be in control. Raelle put her hands on Scylla's hips, perfectly hugged by that ...

The blonde opened her eyes reluctantly, pushing Scylla a few steps away. The brunette was wearing the red silky dress she had seen that afternoon.

"You like it?" There was no trace of innocence in Scylla's hoarse voice, who had followed her gaze. She bit her lip hard for a moment, until Raelle returned to look at her in the eyes.

"I’d like it more on the ground right now." She started stretching her arms, asking her girlfriend to come closer, but Scylla took both of Raelle's wrists in a firm grip and raised her arms above her head, against the tree. Then she walked so close to her that the healer tilted her head, trying to catch the brunette's lips with her own, but Scylla had a completely different idea. She kissed Raelle’s jaw a few times, reaching her chin, then pressed her tongue on the skin, dragging it up to her ear. At the same time she crushed her against the trunk with her body, pushing with her hips, and Raelle could only groan loudly at those actions, both happy and frustrated about her not dominant position.

"I didn't get a chance to dance, today." Scylla almost moaned against her ear and damn, that was sexy.

Raelle swallowed, trying to free herself from Scylla's grip, but the girl only tightened it, smiling against her face.

At her own terms, she let go of the healer's arms, moving away from her body, maintaining eye contact all the time. Her eyes sparkled in the dark. Raelle never felt so excited in her life.

When they were separated by at least a couple of meters, Scylla stopped, slowly lowering her eyes to what Raelle was wearing, and here it was again, that feeling of warmth invading her like when she was with Byron.

"You look hot in that suit, Rae." A mere whisper.

Was she mocking her?

Raelle noticed that her lips were moving imperceptibly, as if pronouncing a spell.

"What are you doing to me?" The words came out weakly. 

The brunette smiled, starting to move her hips, slowly, approaching like a panther would have walked to her prey. Two phosphorescent blue sapphires connected again to Raelle’s crystal gaze.

"Nothing that isn't already inside of you. I'm just helping it coming out" with those words, their bodies were in contact again. Scylla's hands unbuttoned Raelle's dark jacket, then placed her palms against the exposed skin in the middle, on her toned abdomen. In the meantime, she kept moving to the rhythm of a music heard just by the two of them, pushing her hips against Raelle’s.

"Did someone danced against you like this today?" Scylla murmured kissing Raelle's neck, making the other girl swallow again, loudly.

"Did someone touched you like this, today?" She moved her hands on the blonde's back, up to her shoulder blades, and then made them crawl forward, until she covered her breasts with her palms.

Raelle moaned at that contact, almost closing her eyes.

Scylla tilted her face so as to have Raelle's in front of her, placed her lips against hers, but instead of kissing, she spoke against them, her voice broken by her own excitement.

"Did you want to make love with someone like this, today?"

Raelle exhaled loudly from her mouth, finally opening her eyes, before closing them again as she captured Scylla's lips with unrestrained desire.

They didn’t spoke for a long time after that.

Scylla's hands moved behind her girlfriend, inviting her to take off her jacket, which quickly fell to the ground at their feet. In the meantime, Raelle’s fingers were on Scylla's thighs, perfectly embraced by the dark red silk, and she felt that sensation perceived during the afternoon dance becoming now real and tangible, full of everything that would’ve followed. Her hands pressed hard enough against Scylla's body to allow the blonde to lift the fabric along with her grip, up, and up, and up.

She stopped right under Scylla’s arms, because neither of them were willing to separate from the kisses they were giving each other, some of them slow, some others deep and messy.

Eventually, Scylla moved back, separating their lips with a loud sound, allowing Raelle to take off her dress and let it fall somewhere near. They crashed together again, and Raelle’s hands was all over her, caressing, holding, squeezing her. Scylla’s moans were swallawed whole by Raelle’s bold kisses, their legs began to tremble, their muscles burn under the weight of all that tension that flowed from their cores. To overcome this difficulty, Scylla placed her hands on Raelle's shoulders and pushed her down against the tree, forcing her to sit down; Raelle weakly opposed, chasing the other's lips, but eventually obeyed, following the silent order.

"You'll work better..-oh _fuck_ " Scylla literally lost her breath.

Raelle's eyes had shifted from Scylla's to what she practically found in front of her, once seated, and she didn't think twice before placing her hands on Scylla's ass, attracting her body even closer. Scylla’s plan was to sit on her lap, but Raelle wasn’t in her head, and that gesture meant something else to her. Raelle literally started to eat her. In the most delicious way possible. With her mouth, and lips, and tongue, oh, that tongue could do miracles. Scylla was sure of that, because she found herself closer to heaven when the healer smiled against Scylla’s center and started to use her powers, even if Scylla wasn’t injured. That truly add something more to the already shaking body of her girlfriend.

It was a really embarrassing position to be in, right in the middle of a crowded place, but just thinking about the possibility that someone could see what Raelle was doing to her, the sounds she was making as she claimed her as her own, made her blood boil in her veins, and a sense of pride arose in her. She was Raelle’s, and Raelle was hers, let they look then.

She joked, earlier, asking Raelle if someone had touched and desired her, but the way Raelle moved her hand slightly, reaching the aching spot where her wetness came from, made her change her mind about asking questions like that again. She didn't want anyone else to know what it felt like to be with Raelle.

Two fingers gently pushed against her, making her lose the focus of thoughts, and she instinctively looked down, noticing Raelle was already staring at her from her sitting position. She almost collapsed at that look.

"Don't think about something else when I'm ... - her fingers stopped.

Scylla’s lips trembled, too turned on to let her shyness getting in the way. She needed to hear those words.

"Say it, _please_ "

Raelle's eyes shone in the dark, and her fingers slowly continued their path, sinking to the knuckles, making Scylla moan silently, devoured by actual fire.

"When I'm fucking you."

At that point, they were both sure Scylla’s moans could be heard by everyone there.

Raelle didn't stop for a second, every thrust harder than the one before. She lost her usual gentleness, giving space to her instinct and whatever Beltane or Scylla were dragging out of her. Scylla couldn’t be happier about it, because she was on fire. Her knees trembled under the weight of the body and she tried to hold onto the tree, but Raelle moved her free hand to her hip, guiding her, helping her to sit on her lap.

The new position and not having to concentrate about keeping herself up, made everything a lot better. She let one hand tighten around strands of blonde hair, the other one landed on a strong and slightly moving shoulder. With one arm around Scylla’s back, Raelle was looking at her between her lashes, mouth agape, trying to kiss her whenever she could.

Those burning eyes and burning hands and burning body and the link formed between them ... were just too much all at once. Scylla’s breathes fastened, her voice lost in undefined whimpers, her hips met Raelle’s hand with a frenetic pace: she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to Raelle’s.She was ready to reach her limit, but the wish of giving the other girl the exact same pleasure she was feeling came before she could.

She learned this trick a long time ago, their parents taught her. They called it Seed of enthusiasm. It was based on sharing a memory, a perception or sensation experienced by one person and unknown to the other. It made someone feel emotions related to past memories or experiences, and it was perfect to make Raelle feel what she was doing to her.

Scylla did her best to concentrate and produce that Seed outside of the human audible spectrum: she knew she was successful when Raelle frowned, stopping her movements for a moment. She seemed to understand what was happening, because as soon as her fingers stopped, a desperate moan came from her lips.

"Don't stop. Raelle, please, don't stop. Feel what you're doing to me. "

The good thing was that the Seed just needed a small effort from the back of her throat to work, so, when Raelle started moving again, Scylla cupped her face with her hands and kissed her hard, swallowing her moans.

It was an incredible feeling because they weren't sharing a past memory. They were together, sharing the same moment from different prospectives. They were themselves and at the same time they were their lover, felt what the other felt, making love to each other and feeling what their actions felt like. It was an explosion, and just like there are bad and destructive explosions, there are also explosions that create beauty, like enormous fireworks. Their orgasm felt like that.

Like the most splendid and intense firework ever seen. Their bodies trembled against each other, losing control; their mouths tried to kiss, but could just hang there, absorbing each other's air.

And then, after what felt like hours, Raelle came back to earth, waiting for Scylla.

The other girl was a little more troubled, having Raelle still inside of her, making her wish to never move from that position, never come back to a normal, clothed life. But, eventually, those amazing fingers started sliding away, helping her riding out her orgasm.

With shortness of breath, Raelle's torso leaned completely against the trunk behind her back, and smiled, exhausted. Scylla slowly opened her eyes, looking at Raelle's red face. It was thanks to that detail that she noticed how much the light had changed. Dawn was approaching, and the woods around them were finally silent.

The brunette hugged instinctively against Raelle, who surrounded her with her arms.

Scylla was about to close her eyes, overwhelmed by fatigue, when she noticed Raelle examine her hand.

Without thinking too much, she put her fingers in her mouth, and tasted them, humming in approval.

"Raelle."

"What? You can taste a deathcap and I can’t taste my girlfriend? "

Scylla bit her lips, smiling.

"Sure you can. But maybe without making those noises like you're eating chocolate. " the sassiness was already back in her body.

Raelle pulled out those fingers from her mouth and put them under her chin, making her raise her head. Then she looked intensely at her, thoughtful.

"Let me think about it," a pause, "Nope, no way, you're way more delicious than chocolate."

Scylla laughed, lightly blushing, and Raelle enlightened the entire world with a grin. When Scylla kissed her, she could taste it, mixed with a definitely better flavor than chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. What can I say.


End file.
